Ready to Love Again  Pilot
by ReadytoLoveAgain
Summary: Usually the start of the school year is boring for Will Schuester but not this year, Glee club is up for grabs and a red-head guidance counsellor has joined the school causing something to stir in him that he hasn't felt in a long time. AU Emma/Will
1. Red Head Mystery

**Title: **Ready to Love Again – Pilot  
**Chapter: **1. Red-Head Mystery  
**Universe: **Ready to Love Again  
**Author: **readytoloveagain**  
Rating: **PG: 13 / T**  
Word Count: **1921**  
Pairings: **Will/Emma, Ken/Shannon (Trust me!)**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own glee – which is a shame because it needs sorting out at the moment doesn't it?**  
Story Summary: **This year is going to be different for Will Schuester and all because the red-headed guidance counsellor taught him the best thing you can do in the world is fall in love with your new best friend.**  
Episode Summary: **Usually the start of the school year is boring for Will Schuester but not this year, Glee club is up for grabs and a red-headed guidance counsellor has joined the school causing something to stir in him that he hasn't felt in a _long time._

**Authors Note: **I have always been fascinated by AU stories (sometimes I prefer them to cannon) and this thought has been in my head for a while now – what would happen to Wemma if Will hadn't married Terri and it was Emma's first year at McKinley when Glee started? How different would Wemma's relationship be?

**Chapter 1: Red-Head Mystery **

It doesn't matter if you are a student or teacher the first day back at school _will always be manic._

"Good morning Ken" Will greeted his friend as he walked through the door leading to the staff's cafeteria.

"I don't see anything good about this morning Schuester" Ken grumbled staring wishfully at the empty coffee station.

"What happened to the coffee pot?" Will asked.

"Budget cuts! I know for a fact that they are still getting coffee at Carmel, I think we should strike!"

"Ken" Will said a little bemusedly.

"Yeah, well you haven't gone out on a date in 3 years so..."Ken shrugged "you're not allowed to talk"

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Sorry, the coffee is just the tip of the iceberg"

"Why? What's happened?" Will asked as he sat at a vacant table, Ken following him.

"Figgins called me into his office to me that I'm going to have a co-captain to help me run the team!" Ken replied affronted by what's happened to him.

Will nodded sympathetically but wasn't surprised since his friend was coaching the worst high school team in the state.

"Ouch – you still have your job though right?"

"Yeah, I'm a minority – I can't get fired" He assured Will "But that's not the worse part. They've brought in a chic, dude!"

Will really tried not to laugh but the look on Ken's face was just too funny.

"Did they?" Will coughed to cover a laugh sneaking its way out his body.

"Yeah, I feel like my masculinity is being ripped away from me... well you would know _all about that"_

"Ken" Will warned.

"Please, you're not even with Terri anymore but she is still ruling your life!"

"How?" Will asked not sure how the subject changed to this.

"Dude, she screwed you up _so much _that you haven't been on a date in 3 years!"

Will just rolled his eyes but couldn't dispute the fact.

"Hell she even ruined your rebound!"

"Don't call Shelby that!" Will defended.

"She was though! And then Shelby broke up with you and what did you do? Go back to Terri for a one night stand!"

"Thanks Ken, I really needed to be reminded of that!" Will dropped his head at all the mistakes he made _just _after he broke up with Terri, but now he was over that, his 'Terri' years _fully _behind him – even though Terri couldn't get that in her mind.

"She's still controlling your love life now!"

"Oh really? How?" Will asked even though he knew the answer.

"You haven't been with _anyone _for 3 years now!"

"I already told you this Ken – I'm not going to sleep with some random girl!"

"I know, you're searching for 'Miss Right' but still it's been _3 years!"_

"Why do you even care?" Will asked with a knowing look in his eye.

"Because you are my friend and after what Terri did to you..."

"Or because you want to change the subject from you!" Will cut in, smirking at his friends face dropping.

"I..." Ken gulped "I just... I need a coffee" He looked hopefully at the coffee station almost as if a coffee pot would appear – it didn't causing him to moan in despair again.

"In need of a pick me up?" Sue Sylvester appeared holding 4 cups of Starbucks coffee in one of those cardboard holders.

"Thanks Sue" Ken leaped at the offered coffee as Will took his nodding his thanks.

"Oooo... lattés" Ken appreciated as he took a sip.

"Well the secret to the perfect latté is the temperature – I like mine scolding"

Will just nodded along to Sue's ramble while thankful that they had never had a confrontation, Sue was definitely not one you would want to cross, Will can tell that she could definitely hold a grudge when she wanted to.

He tuned himself out of the conversation Ken & Sue were talking about – it had something to do with the Cheerio's over spending their budget or something that really didn't interest him. He just sipped his latté thinking that Sue might be right about the milk temperature when _she came in _causing him to pause mid-sip.

His first thought was how she could easily be the most beautiful women _he had ever seen._

How her red hair fell perfectly by her shoulders and swayed slightly as she moved to a free table and the light breeze from the open window continued to play with it as she sat down, Will idly thought if it was as soft as it looked and how it would feel between his fingers.

She looked towards him then almost as if she could tell he was gazing at her, she blushed slightly when they locked eyes making her face glow with the soft raising sun rays falling on her – almost as if they had been searching for her – she was literally taking his breath away from him.

He smiled slightly at her and she smiled back before reverting her gaze to something in her bag.

"Will!" His attention was briefly reverted back to Ken who was now alone – Sue must have gone while he was gazing at the mysterious red-headed women.

"Hmmm?" Will intellectually replied.

Ken whistled lowly when he saw who Will was looking at.

"Do you think she could be my new co-captain?" He asked hopefully.

"NO!" Will replied suddenly, he _did not _like the way Ken was looking at her, like she was just an object.

"OK!" Ken jumped slightly at Will's response "Those heels wouldn't be appropriate anyway."

Will nodded as he tried to stop looking at her – just couldn't"

He never felt like this before his heart was beating fast and he felt like butterflies were fluttering all around in his stomach.

"You think I should ask her out on a date?" Ken asked.

"What?" Will's attention snapped back to Ken who was smirking slightly.

"Actually I won't bother – wouldn't stand a chance at getting the girl with you around especially with you gazing at her like that"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Yeah you do Will" Ken smiled "I also know she is looking at you_ right now."_

His gaze snapped back to her to find that Ken was right, the red-head's beautiful brown eyes widened at being caught but smiled sheepishly as Will chuckled under his breath, she was enchanting.

"God you are making me feel like I'm in high school Will" Ken complained.

"We are" Will smirked slightly.

"_As students" _Ken shot back "Here's a crazy idea... why don't you just talk to her?"

"I... I can't" Will replied still gazing at her smiling as she kept blushing as she tried to keep herself busy.

"Why can't you? It beats staring at her like an idiot!"

Will was just about to reply when Figgins came in with a woman behind him who was dressed in a polo shirt & shorts, she had a whistle around her neck.

Ken scowled as he came to the same conclusion as Will – this was the new football coach.

Figgins spotted Ken and Will in amongst the staff cafeteria which had steadily been filling for a while now.

"Ken, I would like you to meet your new co-captain" Figgins gestured to the women behind him.

Ken stood up to 'politely' shake her head.

"Ken Tanaka"

"Shannon Beiste – it's French"

Ken just grunted as a response as Will looked on in amusement at the scene in front of him. He turned his head and caught the eye of the mysterious red head who was also looking at the meeting with amusement as well. They shared a smile before Will was hit on the back by Ken subtly.

"OW!" Will exclaimed regrettably turning from the 'red-head' to face Figgins and Beiste looking at him strangely.

He stared at Ken evilly before giving a feeble excuse "Hit my leg on the table"

"Should be more careful William" Figgins warned as Will nodded his agreement. "Oh where are my manners?" Figgins exclaimed "Let me introduce you – Will this is Shannon Beiste the new co-captain of the school's football team, Shannon this is Will Schuester teacher of Spanish"

"Nice to meet you" Will extended his hand as Shannon shook it.

"You too"

"Well if you excuse me, I should start the meeting – oh and Ken before I forgot could you show Shannon around the school?"

"I..."

"Thanks" Figgins walked off before Ken could finish his answer.

Will couched to cover a laugh again at the look on Ken's face before turning to Shannon who was still standing up, looking a bit fierce but Will could see it was masking uncertainly.

"Why don't you sit down?" Will offered as Ken shot him a look and Shannon smiled gratefully.

"Thanks"

"First days are always hard" Will sympathized.

"At least I'm not the only one who's first day it is"

Will automatically turned to the red-headed woman who was talking to politely to one of the maths teachers – she didn't seem to like this conversation though.

"And we've lost him again" Ken muttered making at face at the back of his friends head causing Shannon to chuckle.

"Does he know her?" Shannon asked

"Nope" Ken shook his head "he's just too much of a chicken to talk to her though."

"I am not" Will turned his head suddenly back to Ken causing him to jump.

"Oh really?" Ken shared a smirk with Shannon "Prove it"

Will was about to respond when Figgins got everyone's attention.

"Welcome back to a new academic year everyone!" He said cheerfully and only got groans in response, he continued anyway though.

"Right before I start the staff meeting I want to welcome two new additions to the McKinley High family."

"Coach Shannon Beiste - who is going to co-captain the football team with Coach Tanaka."

Shannon nodded to the mummers of welcome as Figgins carried on, capturing Will's full attention as he gestured to the women he had been staring at on and off for the past minutes or so.

"And Emma Pillsbury who is the new guidance counsellor"

Will smiled brightly as Emma ducked her head blushing again.

Emma

Will can see how she's an Emma.

She looked sideways catching him looking at her _again _she smiled shyly again before turning her attention to Figgins who carried on with the staff meeting.

Much to Ken & Shannon's amusement Will spent most of the meeting watching Emma instead of paying attention to the meeting which caused him to almost jump out of his skin when the bell rang to signify the first warning bell before first period.

The staff quickly went their way to their way to their classrooms but Will stayed where he was nodding his goodbye to Shannon & Ken as they left to start the tour of McKinley.

Will was _just about _to go over to Emma when Figgins called him.

"Schue!"

He gulped thinking that he was going to get told off for the not paying attention to the staff meeting but it was that...

"You are free first period?"

Will nodded "Yeah"

"Do you mind giving a tour of the school ground to Miss Pillsbury? I would but I have a meeting with Rachel Berry soon"

He looked over to Emma who was quickly packing her things away, her hair falling in front of her face making him have a sudden urge to tuck it behind her ear.

"I don't mind at all"

**So what did you guys think? Want me to continue? Please Review (NO FLAMES!) Fluffy Wemma will be coming your way =) And a HUGE thank you for Rebecca for beta'ing and Jenna & everyone of Glee forum for encouragement with this flick! :D PLEASE REVIEW! (NO FLAMES!)**


	2. Tour Guide

**Title: **Ready to Love Again – Pilot  
**Chapter: **2. Tour Guide  
**Universe: **Ready to Love Again  
**Author: **readytoloveagain**  
Rating: **PG: 13 / T**  
Word Count: **1955**  
Pairings: **Will/Emma, Ken/Shannon (Trust me!)**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own glee – which is a shame because it needs sorting out at the moment doesn't it?**  
Story Summary: **This year is going to be different for Will Schuester and all because the red-headed guidance counsellor taught him the best thing you can do in the world is fall in love with your new best friend.**  
Episode Summary: **Usually the start of the school year is boring for Will Schuester but not this year, Glee club is up for grabs and a red-headed guidance counsellor has joined the school causing something to stir in him that he hasn't felt in a _long time._

**Authors Note: **I have always been fascinated by AU stories (sometimes I prefer them to cannon) and this thought has been in my head for a while now – what would happen to Wemma if Will hadn't married Terri and it was Emma's first year at McKinley when Glee started? How different would Wemma's relationship be?

**2. Tour Guide**

"_Do you mind giving a tour of the school ground to Miss Pillsbury? I would but I have a meeting with Rachel Berry soon"_

_He looked over to Emma who was quickly packing her things away, her hair falling in front of her face making him have a sudden urge to tuck it behind her ear._

"_I don't mind at all"_

"Miss Pillsbury?"

"Yeah?" Emma turned from packing her things up and her beautiful brown eyes widened when she saw who was standing next to the principal.

"I'm going to leave you in the very capable hands of William Schuester to give you the tour? Is that all right with you?"

Emma grinned brightly "If it's alright with Mr Schuester?"

Will was surprised to hear a slight accent in her dialect.

Will nodded and waited until Figgins was gone to speak again "you can call me Will"

Emma giggled "you can call me Emma then"

"Okay Emma – what do you want to see first?" Will asked as Emma looked confused "For your tour, have you been to your office yet?"

She smiled "yeah, I was actually surprised that I could find my way from my office to here"

Will laughed "It's always hard to find your bearings on your first day and by your accent you're not from around here" He gestured to the door. Emma nodded as she stepped out with him following her.

"No, I'm from Virginia" Emma supplied "You?"

"Oh I grew up here, I even went to this school once upon a time!"

"Really?" Emma laughed as they rounded the corner to her office.

"Yeah, I left town for college only to come back!"

"You're a teacher right?"

"Spanish - ¡hola!"

Emma laughed "¡hola! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien tú?"

"Muy bueno"

"¡Habla español realmente bien!"

"Thanks" Emma reverted back to English "It was my minor so..." She shrugged

"I'm impressed"

"Thank you again" Emma blushed "Is it alright if I just put my bag in my office? It's heavy"

"Sure" Will followed Emma after she unlocked her office door, he whistled lowly as he walked into the guidance counsellor's office. "Today is your first day here right?"

"Yeah" Emma nodded "Why?"

"Because your office, it's like you've been here months, not hours!"

He was right as well; there wasn't a box in sight and all of her things (including some strangely titled pamphlets) were in there own place – it was neat her office, _very neat._

Emma blushed further as she placed her bag behind the filing cabinet – it looked like her bag even had its own spot too.

"Erm... I don't think it gives out a good sigh... to you know the kids, if their guidance counsellors office is _messy" _She stuttered and waved her hands (with her keys still in them) slightly.

"Fair enough, wish I could be that organized" Will grinned cheekily but he could have sworn Emma let out a tiny sigh of relief "You ready for the grand tour?"

"As ready as I ever be!"

"Where do you want to start? You obviously know your way from your office to the staff cafeteria so... the library?" Will asked his heart fluttering as he noticed she was hanging on to his every word.

She shook her head slightly before nodding "Sounds good to me" She then gestured for _him _to walk out the door grinning cheekily at the amused look on his face. He waited as he watched her lock her office door touching it as less as possible before slipping her keys in one of her pockets that the brightly coloured cardigan she was wearing had.

"Ready?" Will asked smiling, not really sure why her gesture was making her smile though.

"Yes!" Emma grinned back as he led the way to the library.

Will was actually quite shocked just how easy it was to talk to Emma, they talked pretty much about everything they could think off but never ran out of topics to discuss as he showed her the 'main attractions' of William McKinley High School.

In the space of nearly half an hour Will thought Emma probably knew most things about him, things he hadn't even told Ken. They both had _so _much in common too – they both loved the 'Harry Potter' series books and films and both were waiting impatiently for the next film to come out. They both also had a love of music with artists such as Lady Antebellum and Michael Bublé high on their playlists along with classic such as Elton John and Van Halen.

"No!" Will shook his head "Elton John could _so _win a fight with Sammy Hagar in a fight!"

"Keep telling that to yourself William" Emma teased as Will laughed heartily then sighed as he looked at his watch.

"Do you need to teach?" Emma asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Not for another 20 minutes" Will explained "But we should head back to your office"

Emma nodded "I have my first appointment in 30"

"Well really we just have the trophy cabinet left" Will pointed to the various trophies.

Emma looked with what looked like interest at them.

"Hey! I had a glee club at my old school!" Emma smiled peering at the Nationals first place trophy "every cool kid was in it"

"So were you in it?" Will asked flirting slightly

"Oh gosh no" Emma shook her head "Just an admirer – where you in yours then?"

"Yeah!" Will smiled "I was even lead male vocal for my last year."

"So you can sing?"

"Apparently" Will laughed as he replied.

"Is there a glee club now?" Emma asked

"Yeah, but not that good of one – I think there is only 2 students in it" Will sighed in disappointment at what glee club had become.

"Only 2?" Emma asked shocked "This is going to make me feel old but my school's glee club there was a waiting list _just to audition!"_

"Same here!" Will agreed looking at the plaque of his old mentor. "It was great when I went, we were all just family and loved what we were doing and..."

Will trailed off when he noticed Emma looking at him strangely "What?"

She blushed slightly when she realised what she had been doing.

"I..." She cleared her throat looking straight at the trophy cabinet – she couldn't seem to be able to look him in the eye anymore.

"I just love... how passionate you are about it even now... years later"

It was Will's turn to blush. "Thanks" He murmured.

An awkward silence came between them.

Until Emma broke it. "Who runs glee club at this school now then?"

"Sandy Ryerson?" Will replied gazing intently at a cheerio trophy so he didn't see the look of recognition Emma gave towards that name.

"Sandy Ryerson? You mean the Sandy Ryerson who used to teach music?"

"Yeah that's the one, do you know him?" Will asked not picking up the keyword Emma used in her sentence.

"I know _of _him" Emma agreed biting her lip.

Will looked at her then – and the pieces fell into place just like that.

"Wait, you said _used _to work here"

Emma nodded "Sandy Ryerson got fired, it's not making my first day here that easy."

"Why?"

"_How _he got fired" Emma replied "I can't really talk about it though"

"Fair enough" Will nodded, he just couldn't believe Sandy got fired but then again that was probably why he wasn't in the staff meeting now he comes to think of it. "Do you know who's going to take over glee club?"

Emma shook her head "I don't, sorry"

"No don't be, I was just wondering"

"You should" Emma stated simply

"Pardon?" Will asked confused... she wasn't telling him _he _should take over glee was she? But then again, it's not like the thought hadn't crossed his mind.

Emma continued on "Well it's obvious that you have a passion for glee and music – and speaking as someone who only met you a couple of hours ago" She grinned cheekily as he laughed "I haven't seen you talk about _anything _like you were talking about your glee days."

Will sighed he couldn't help but think the idea as anything other than appealing though.

"I... better walk you back to your office"

Will could have sworn her face dropped slightly.

"Of course" she nodded as they started to walk again. "Thank you by the way"

"Whatever for?"

"Giving me this tour, I really appreciate it"

Will smiled his thanks "Don't worry about it, it was my pleasure and my door is _always _open if you need any help... with _anything._

"Thank you" Emma smiled "and feel free to do the same"

Will smiled as they turned the last but one corner to her office.

"Em" Will slowed her to a stop then realised he just gave her a nickname without meaning to "Sorry, I can call you that, can't I?"

"Yeah" Emma appeared flustered she smiled giddily "Of course you can"

Will smiled in relief "Well Em, can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Speaking as a person who has known me for about 1-2 hours" Emma giggled "Do you think I should take over glee?"

Emma thought for a moment before replying "I think if you want to, you should"

Will nodded but still looked unconvinced.

"Well look at it like this then" Emma paused "Would you regret it, if you _didn't _take over glee?"

"I..." Will stuttered.

"You know the answer to that Will, you don't have to tell me" Emma smiled before she started to walk again.

Will rushed over to Emma "But I don't know the answer."

Emma looked knowingly at him as they turned the corner "you do"

They shared a smile before coming to a stop outside her office.

"I should speak to Figgins then" Will commented as she opened the door "because your right, I do know the answer."

Emma laughed slightly and was about to reply when they heard the sound of determined footsteps coming up the hall.

"Miss Pillsbury, I presume?" Will turned to see Rachel Berry standing behind him.

"Rachel Berry?" Emma replied as Rachel nodded "I wasn't expecting you yet."

"Principal Figgins told me to come here now since I have been through such a traumatic experience" Rachel dabbed her eye with a tissue.

"Of course" Emma nodded sympathetically Will could tell she was getting into 'guidance counsellor' mode. "Please take a seat' she opened the door and gestured for Rachel to take one of the chairs facing her desk. "I will be with you shortly"

Rachel nodded and walked into the office leaving Will and Emma out in the hallway.

Will looked confused and slightly amused at the same time.

"This has something to do with Sandy Ryerson didn't it?"

"I can't tell you that Mr Schuester" Emma widened her eyes and it dawned to Will that Rachel was still in earshot.

"Of course Miss Pillsbury" Will turned business like "It was brilliant to meet you"

Emma couldn't help but blush "Thank you for the tour again Mr Schuester"

She was about to go into office when Will stopped her "I'll see you at lunch"

She smiled again "I`ll see you at lunch"

The bell rang then to tell the school to get to their second periods.

Will felt disappointed as he turned to go to his first lesson of the year – he turned back to see Emma staring after him, she blushed yet again as she was caught. They shared a small smile just before she walked into her office.

And as Will half walked – half skipped to his lesson, he couldn't help but think something big was just beginning.

**Please Review! (No Flames) A HUGE THANK YOU! TO ALL WHO REVIEWED LAST TIME! 22 Reviews! THANK YOU! Hope you keep it up for this chapter! ;D So please tell me what you thought and if your still interested in this story! ^_^**


End file.
